Wing Team
by superzbigz
Summary: When the titans are released from their imprisonment, they want to take back what's rightfully theirs. Pit and Dark Pit team up and set out to stop the titans the best way they can, as they witness old enemies become allies, and uncover the truths about their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Mysterious Workings**

**I don't own anything except for my OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Finally! I'm able to get this story started! **

**I've been meaning to do this for the longest time now! But life just has a habit to get me sidetracked...**

**Regardless, Let's get this baby started! **

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

_Abandoned Temple on the outskirts of Athens (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix - Organization XIII)_

Out on the outskirts of Athens laid a abandoned temple, one that has not been touched by mortal hands since the Olympians had overthrown their titan rulers.

The temple used to hold a certain awe inspiring presence to it, as it was one of the many temples that was made in fear of the great leader of the titans. The temple itself was almost as big as the one on Mount Olympus, and was just as grand too, until the titans fell.

After the fall of the titans, the mortals felt no obligation to be near the temple, as it had been used as a sacrificial one for the pleasure of the titans. Too many wretched memories of the titans using the mortals for whatever they wished. Too much mortal blood had been spilled there for it to be classified as any sort of "holiness" to it, the smell of death still lingers around the temple. Some of the mortals say that you can here the cries, and screams of the ones that were unwillingly sacrificed to the titans.

The temple used to stand tall and grand, a symbol for the control and power the titans had over their subjects. But, as time went on, some mortals wanted to take some pity revenge on the titans, and used the remains of them that were left, the statues in the temple. Each Statue that had once stood tall and showed might, had been torn down to the point where the statues themselves were not recognizable anymore.

The pillars that once held the temple up, were now crumbled down and/or currently in the process of crumbling down, making some parts of the temple collapse. The alters that had been used for the sacrifice of mortals was one of the first things to be destroyed by the mortals, yet they had not managed to destroy all of it. Bloodstains still remained on the rocks, even after hundreds of years.

Anything grand about this temple had been lost, and was left to rot as time passed. The only real awe inspiring beauty the temple had left was the eerie glow of the remains of the statues, giving a sense that the titans were still active.

No living thing had dared to go near the temple in fear of death from a ungodly force killing them. Countless children had dared their peers to get near the temple, but each one of them had backed down.

Interestingly enough, some mortals stated that there was a figure appeared to be standing at the temple's entrance on some nights, but it quickly vanished as soon as it was seen. Mortals claimed that it was one of the ghost of the titans, haunting the temple's grounds. Others stated that it was some other being that had taken residence inside the temple, and had not want to be seen.

Whatever it was, it drove away any and all wants to explore the temple. All except for one angel-like-figure that continually visited the temple and mysteriously left as soon as it came.

Mortals have stated that it was a angel that was working for the titans return, while others say that the angel was searching for that figure that kept appearing near the entrance of the temple. No one knew exactly what the said angel was doing there, but they did know one thing about it, it wasn't like a ordinary angel.

Unbeknownst to most of the mortals, the angel did have business with the mysterious figure and the temple. And some shady activity was happening in there, but no one knew what it was.

Though some of the older mortals say that they can hear voices coming from the temple, but cannot understand what they're saying.

As it just so happens, tonight would be one of the last nights that any mortal would see of the figure and the angel. As the angel flew past the city of Athens, some mortals saw it fly into the temple itself, a first in it's many strange habits.

With the angel and figure appearing only at night, it was impossible to say who it was that was creating strange activity on the temple grounds. Giving the perfect setup for what was happening in there.

* * *

_Inside of the Abandoned Temple (Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance - Xigbar)_

A loud, audible, and cheery laugh echoed throughout the temple, as the mysterious angel flew into the center of the temple.

The angel landed with a grunt of annoyance as he looked around the temple and laid his eyes on the mysterious figure standing in center of the temple, under the full moon that was directly above the temple's center.

Stepping into the moonlight and walking towards the figure was a angel wearing a black cloak over its form. A bit of hair could be seen as it advanced towards the figure, and appeared to be black the way it had it's cloak's hood over it's head. A pair of sharp red eyes glared emotionlessly at the chuckling figure as it stopped in front of the figure, a emblem of the titans in between their standing space.

The mysterious figure was covered in dark grey robes that hid his body form, and had a hood over its head, blocking off any vision of it's face. The only thing that you could see from the hood at times was a pair of platinum eyes, but that only happened when the figure was interested in something. The angel knew what gender the figure was based off of the voice it radiated, but the angel still had trouble trying to figure out what exactly the figure was.

The figure's head turned towards the angel and scoffed as he greeted, "Well now! You look dashing in that cloak I gave you! It really does suit that all black attire you have on underneath it, Yami."

The angel grunted as it was referred to by his name, and retorted in a snark like grunt, "I fell like my 'brother' wearing this cloak." The angel then produced what could be considered a chuckling scoff as he replied, "At least I look better in this cloak than you do in those robes."

The mysterious figure faked a physical hurt expression as he held a heart over it's chest and shouted, "Yami! You hurt me! I give you a nice new cloak and this is how you thank me!" as the mysterious figure stopped speaking, it looked into the eyes of the angel, and saw it's usual emotionless stare.

The figure grunted as it physically shook it's head and sarcastically muttered to himself, "(Nice to see he's still emotionless as ever!)" The angel having heard the muttering, choose to ignore it as it bulled a spherical object out of it's cloak.

The figure immediately straighten up and focused it's attention on the strange sphere like object, stating "Oh yeah, I forgot I paid you to get that for me!" Yami shook his head in annoyance again, a very clear emotion he seemed to express a lot when around the figure.

Ignoring the figure's forgetfulness, Yami tossed the spherical object to the man underneath the robes and stated, "I was unseen when I left with the artifact, and I made sure that the guardian of the artifact was killed" The figure nodded it's head to Yami's report and continued to inspect the spherical object with it's gloved hands.

The angel then gave off an evil smile and darkly stated, "The guardian was quite fun to kill!" The figure stopped inspecting the spherical orb and looked at the angel with some interest, it's grey eyes flashing for a quick second. The figure then asked, "Did the guardian say anything of importance?"

Yami shook his head in annoyance, and this time it wasn't at the figure, it was about the guardian he had just killed. "No." Yami stated, "It only repeatedly saying 'the titans shall rise again' as it was fighting me." Yami notice the figure visually stiffen up at the mention of the titans, but the figure quickly regained it's composure.

The figure finally stopped inspecting the spherical object, and put it in his pocket, reassuring the angel with, "Great job, as always, your payment has been delivered to your current living space."

Yami nodded his head and began to walk away before stopping and running around, asking, "After the many missions you have given me, you have never once given me your name. So what should I call you by? Since you obviously don't want to be known."

The figure once again stiffened up, and chuckled lightly, responding honestly, "While it's true I don't want my name to be known, you can call me by my title, the Z-Keeper." Yami nodded his head and stared at the figure, now know as the Z-Keeper with curiosity.

The Z-Keeper sensed Yami's curiosity and asked, "Is there anything else you would like to know Yami?" The angel nodded it's head as it asked, "What are these artifacts you're having me find, and why am I collecting them for you?"

The figure sighed deeply as it stated, "These artifacts are these that were used to store away the leader of the titan's power, and you're collecting these for me because I fear what might happen if they were to fall into the wrong hands."

For a brief second, Yami gave a look of confusion, but quickly shook it off as he began to leave the temple. While walking out of the center of the temple Yami asked, "I'm guessing you'll get in contact with me as usual?" The Z-Keeper chuckled as it replied, "Yes, I'll find a way to get your attention!"

Yami nodded his head and then leapt into the sky using his black wings to soar off quickly into the night sky. The Z-Keeper watched Yami fly of into the night, as it removed it's hood and sighed sadly to himself.

Underneath the hood was a dark-skinned man with platinum eyes, and a massive afro (that somehow managed to say under the hood). The Z-Keeper turned around and glared at one of the torn down statues, specifically the biggest one with the rubbed out letters "**c**_**ou_**". The man growled at the remaining letters, remembering who's name used to be on there.

The man turned away from the torn down statue and then closed his eyes, as a clock-like-light-design appeared around him and warped him away.

Unbeknownst to both the man and the angel, a white wolf with orange eyes emerged from some of the ruins of the temple, glaring at the spot where the two beings once stood.

The white wolf then proceeded to howl to the moon in the sky, it's howling echoing off of the temple ruins and throughout into the night sky. When it was done howling, the wolf walked out of the temple, and then proceeded to run in the opposite direction that Yami flew off to.

While the white wolf was running, a strange trail of black light followed it, and increased as the wolf sped off into the night.

* * *

**Well here we go! The start of my brand new story! I hope all of you enjoy what I have so far!**

**I won't say when's the next update, as I'm bound to jinx myself, but I will try to get it out ASAP!**

**And some of you might be ****confused as to what's happening right now, but I should hopefully clear things up as the story progresses! After all you haven't seen any familiar faces yet!**

**Speaking of faces, I might as well do some character profiles for each chapter! Starting with the ones we saw in this one!**

* * *

**Yami: **A mysterious angel that has been carrying out task for this mysterious figure that keep appearing near the ruins of the titans. He usually acts emotionless and only show some "emotion" When certain things interest him. His true intentions are unknown. (creator: **BigBangYingYang62)**

**The Z-Keeper:** The Mysterious figure that has been appearing outside of the ruins. So far he wants his appearances to be kept on the down low, wanting not be seen or known by anyone else. His primary focus seems to be getting Yami to get these artifacts for him. As to what he wants to do with the artifacts is a mystery to everyone. (creator: **superzbigz)**

**The White Wolf:** A wolf that had managed to avoid detection from both the Z-Keeper and Yami. Just what was it doing in those ruins, and where is it going? Also why does it emit a black light? (creator: **?)**

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me what ya think so far!**

**And until next time, ****peace!**

**~superzbigz**


	2. Odd Occurrences

**Odd Occurrences**

****I don't own anything except for my OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**  
**

**superzbigz: *smiling* Hey guys welcome back to another new chapter of Wing Team!**

**Zack: *warping in* Wing Team? Is that the name you seriously choose to go with?**

**Chris: *steeping out of Zack's shadow* It's better than anything you could come up with.**

**superzbigz: *getting in between Zack and Chris* Before you two go into whatever tangent that's going to hold me up, can we please get to the story first?**

**Zack &amp; Chris: *simultaneously* Fine.**

**superzbigz: *nodding head and sighing in relief* Thank you! Now let's get to those reviews!**

* * *

**Martyn:** That's actually a really good idea! And I might just use it if I go where I'm think I'm going with Pit's past! And here's a little tidbit, could you please sign in? Signing in helps me talk with you directly especially if you have more ideas!

**Orochi's Child: **Thank you and you will see a lot more about their pasts!

**Nekokitty13:** Thanks and you'll see all the crazy ideas that are in my head!

**BigBangYingYang62:** Thanks! And I might take you up to that offer more than once!

* * *

**Zack: *impatiently tapping foot* Now can we go on our tangent? **

**superzbigz: *nodding head* Yes, but do it when the chapter's up okay?**

**Zack: *rolling eyes* Fine! *starts to talk with Chris***

**superzbigz: *shaking head* Hopefully they'll be done by the time you're done reading this chapter... *shrugs* Meh, why do you care? Just go in there and enjoy what's in store for ya!**

* * *

_**Moments after Hades's defeat**_

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

_The Underworld Castle (The Underworld - Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMix)_

The Underworld Castle rattled, crumbled, and shook as it experienced powerful after waves from a unknown source. After several minutes of shaking, it stopped and became quiet, as if a storm had just passed over the Castle.

The Castle, minus what it lost from the earthquake, still stood as tall and menacingly as before. It still had it's same design that it had when Pit had entered it to have his final battle with Medusa. A strange grey, black, and red rock-like mix made up most of the Castle's fortress-like design. Even though because of the odd place the fortress sat at, the top of most of the Castle looked red. Whether or not it was red from the surrounding lava or the blood that was spilled to create that red on top of the castle, was a question no one dared to ask, or know. They simply saw it as a menacing red to keep pesky hero=type intruders out.

If the threatening look of the castle didn't already scare away the average person, then the curved and pointed spire like object would. The biggest spire-like object in the top most center part of the castle was rumored to be the location of where the current Ruler of the Underworld would be. But that was quickly proven wrong because after entering the Castle, then insides of it literally turn into a maze. The maze didn't get anywhere near as bad as Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit, but it still was a confusing traverse.

Surrounding the large fortress-like Castle was a deep drop into a field of sharp jagged rocks, magma, and whatever dwelled in the pits of that valley. If there was any other reason as to not enter the Castle, the old, rickety, crumbling, and deadly bridge would make it a nightmare to reach the Castle. The bride was made that way on purpose as to keep intruders and/or any unwanted armies out of the castle. Because most of the Underworld's troops could fly and/or at least teleport/spawn themselves out of the castle, there was no need to use the bridge. And in case of a flying enemies, or pesky angels equipped with the Three Sacred Treasures, lasers, missiles, and many more long ranged weapons were mounted on the Castle itself and it's outer walls. And if that wasn't enough of a un-welcoming presence, The Underworld GateKeeper stayed hidden ready to strike in case of another attack.

Hardly any signs of life could be seen from the castle except for a few Underworld troops patrolling the area. Just because no signs of intelligent beings didn't appear on the outside of the castle didn't mean that the inside could hold some in there.

Because of the Castle's ability to change itself from the inside, so much was able to be stored inside of it. Eggplant and Tempura Wizards had plenty of room to practice their dark magics, and turn unwilling/unsuspecting troops into their next victims. Clubberskulls rampaged about as they trained for their next targets to be unleashed on. Monoeyes shot at targets in the training field, and sometimes at each other to show dominance (even though it ended quickly due to them being so easy to die).

Many more Underworld troops also stayed at the lower part of the castle as wel, even though their numbers had been severely cut thanks to the destruction caused by their own leaders and the many other enemies they faced. But as of now it was slowly recovering itself through the souls collected by the reapers.

Speaking of souls collected by the reapers and recovery, a very specific Ruler of the Underworld was in the throne room, trying to recover as quickly as possible. As for why such the rush to recover quickly was unknown to the underworld troops with a working conscious, all that they knew is that they should stay as far away as possible from the throne room.

* * *

_Underworld Castle Throne Room(Bowser's Castle - Mario &amp; Luigi: Superstar Saga)_

The throne room was about the same one that Dark Lord Gaol had, only much bigger and more extravagant. For one, there was a long red carpet that led to the throne itself. There was also red banners of the underworld that decorated the throne room. Between each banner was a small window that was used to simply peer out and look at the raw power of the Underworld itself. The throne was decorated in spikes to the side of it, and the Underworld insignia on the top of the throne where the head would sit.

Currently sitting on the throne was the "first" ruler of the Underworld before Hades, a battle damaged Medusa. Technically speaking Hades was the first ruler before Medusa took the throne in her plight for revenge, but everyone above the Underworld currently remembers Medusa being the first ruler of the Underworld.

Regardless of who came to rule before who, Medusa was still currently alive after her interrupting Hades's ultimate attack. She luckily managed to redirect Hades's Attack on himself by using one of her own ultimate on him, blowing off Hades's physical head in the process. Unfortunately it didn't kill Hades as she had planned for it to, and she was instead "killed" by Hades.

Fortunately for Medusa she was smart enough to gather enough souls behind Hades's back, and build herself a back up body in case she fell to Hades and/or Pit and Palutena. The only lasting side effect was that Medusa was on her last reserves of souls for keeping the current body she had living. If this body was destroyed she would need to gather more souls to recreate her own body, again, and again.

So now here she was, "normal" sized as it was all the souls she could quickly gather and hide from Hades too. Even though it was a new body, The Queen of the Underworld still was panting heavily as if she had just gotten out of a marathon of one fight after the other. She also maintained the curse she had gotten from Palutena when she was banished. Meaning that she still kept her "monstrous" appearance and still had access to her Monstrous form (the one from the original Kid Icarus game on the NES).

Medusa wasn't the only one in recovery seeing as to how everyone else in the Underworld was damaged and/or hurt in one way or another.

Amazon Pandora was still recovering from her battle with Dark Pit, but was at least happy to see Medusa back in power again.

The Reapers were being led by a new leader, under the name of Quill, after the remains of their past leader, Necro, had been used as the Great Reaper Pit fought.

The Hewdraw heads were still healing, trying to literally put themselves back together, being two thirds of the way there with the last head still having to fully regrow.

The one who was pretty much unscathed from all of the damage done to the Underworld was Thanatos, who could've tried to become the new ruler of the Underworld, but he's stated before his dislike of being in charge of things and like to live on the "wild side" of life.

With most of the Underworld's commanders healing, one would think that it would be relatively calm.

They couldn't be more wrong.

A vast majority of the Underworld was celebrating the defeat of their tyrant of a ruler Hades and most of it was more than happy to have Medusa become the rightful ruler of the Underworld.

And for the vast majority that wasn't in celebration, they were on a mad dash to find the soul of Hades. Seeing as to how Hades could always come back into power, not a single soul in the underworld wanted that to happen again, so their was a literal manhunt for the soul of Hades, seeing as it had retreated to the Underworld after the defeat of Hades.

Several reapers were put on the hunt, by Medusa, through Quill. Seeing as to how they could handle and find souls easily. The key problem was that Hades soul was a slippery one, and knew how to stay out of sights for everything looking for it.

Which is the primary reason Medusa wants to be healed so quickly, so she can find Hades's soul and destroy it once and for all.

But as of now she was currently stuck in her throne room, stuck recovering, thinking about what she did to get to the current position she was in now. She wandered why she saved Pit of all people, and what her sister now thought of her. She also wondered if her heart had changed and if she could transform herself back into the person she used to be before being called the Queen of the Underworld. She also wondered if she would ever get the chance to love again, seeing as it had been such a long time since she had found herself a man to call her own.

As Medusa pondered these things while healing, she suddenly perked up as she heard a dark corridor materialized in her throne room. There was only a few beings who knew their way to Medusa's throne room, and she wasn't expecting any un wanted company to come so soon.

Summoning her staff to her hand and having the snakes in her hair rise and hiss at the general direction of the dark portal, Medusa started to glare menacingly at the dark corridor. The specific glare that Medusa was using was the same one she used to turn living beings into stone, the infamous power that had made her feared throughout most of the Underworld, Overworld, and above. There was a guaranteed chance that staring at Medusa for a few seconds while she glared at her target would turn them into stone. now depending on what the person was, they had a small chance at resisting the glare and be able to turn away. Hell, some humans have actually been able free themselves of her gaze, and surprisingly at times free themselves from the stone transformation. But only a select few could resist the powers of her stare, and if they could, that really spoke by itself as to how strong they are.

Medusa continued to stare at the corridor waiting for someone/something to come out, and held her staff with both hands in case she needed to use some of her magic to defend herself. The Queen of the Underworld only had to wait a few moments before someone stepped out of the corridor.

In a slow casual walking manner, a dark skinned man with dreadlocks and piercing red eyes stared right back at Medusa. The man stood at around six feet tall and looked to weigh around 200 pounds of muscle. The dark skinned man wore a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, along with black pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless fighting gloves.

The Queen of the Underworld immediately stopped staring at the newcomer as she saw that her stare had no effect on him, and sighed in relief and annoyance at the newcomer's presence. The newcomer casually walked away from his dissolving dark corridor, and started to walk slowly towards Medusa, taking in the sights around him as he mad his way to the throne.

While walking towards her, Medusa sarcastically greeted, "Wouldn't using the door have been easier, Chris?" The newcomer, now known as Chris, chuckled deeply as he sarcastically replied with, "I would have! But I knocked and no one would answer!" Chris finally had reached a few yards in front of the throne before finishing, "So I just decided to let myself in! Your highness."

Medusa scoffed at Chris using that title of formality with her, two could play at this game.

"Why have you decided to grace me with your presence now of all times, Master of Pain?" Medusa struggled to stand up from her throne, using her staff as a support, as Chris watched with some interest at Medusa's current state.

When the Queen of the Underworld was finally standing up, she looked at Chris with a drunk like expression as she held her arms open exclaiming, "If you are here to take my throne, then by all means do so! For too long have I been around to know that the strongest are the ones that rule this land!"

It was now Chris's turn to scoff at seeing Medusa in this powered down state. Her loss of power was affecting the way she acted and while it was amusing to see Chris had business to attend to.

"While I know of a 'half' of me that would be willing to strike you down, I have not come here for that reason!" After Chris stated this Medusa dropped her arms and herself, and paced herself as she tied to sit back on the throne. Chris noticed Medusa's pain a long time ago, and finished his statement with, "And besides, if I really wanted to take down you and your castle I would've bothered busting down the damm front door!"

Medusa chuckled lightly before starting to cough and wheeze a few times. After pulling herself back together the Queen of the Underworld dropped her playful facade and replaced it with her standard one before asking, "So what exactly are you doing here Chris?" Chris shrugged as Medusa asked another question, "And why did you appear now of all times?"

Chris also dropped his playful facade as he answered, "I am here for two reasons." Medusa rose a lone eyebrow as Chris continued, "For one I am here to find the soul of Hades. Seeing as to how he was just defeated by that angel of light and his goddesses." Medusa nodded in understanding and approval, knowing that Chris would be a excellent choice to find the soul of Hades.

Chris continued, "I am also here to check on the Underworld after that huge earthquake hit here." Medusa raised her eyebrow again, but this time in question. As if it were Chris was reading her mind he answered for her, "I could feel the tremors from the Overworld, and the balance of light and dark was greatly disturbed."

The Queen of the Underworld was intrigued by what Chris had said to her and tried to further elaborate with him, "Wait, you said that the balance of dark and light was greatly disturbed, what exactly do you mean by greatly disturbed?"

Chris sighed to himself as he started to walk up to the throne Medusa was currently sitting on, stating, "By greatly disturbed, I mean that in the sense that the tremors experienced here in the Underworld may have to do with more than Hades being defeated." Medusa stared at Chris with curiosity a he sighed and asked, "I have to ask of you to take me to the location of where the titans were last sealed, seeing as to how you know of the ways of the Underworld better I am able to."

Medusa thought about it, and sighed in defeat. There was a reason that Chris was here, and Chris rarely did courtesy visits. Meaning that his presence there and now meant that something was wrong, and he could feel it. Medusa nodded her head, "I will take you to Tartarus." the Queen of the Underworld started the struggle to stand up as she was stopped by Chris gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait." Chris stated, as he removed the fingerless glove from his right hand and gently placed it over the area where Medusa's heart was. Medusa stared at Chris with unease before he stated, "Trust me." Medusa nodded her head again, and relaxed.

Slowly and surely Medusa felt an accelerated healing feeling healing her body and replenishing her energy. After a few minutes of being healed by Chris, Medusa started to feel a bit of her own power come back to her. When Medusa felt like her energy was nearly a quarter of the way back, Chris removed his hand from her heart and put back on his glove.

Chris took several steps back and insisted on Medusa to try standing up. Medusa could definitely feel a difference as she wasn't in that much pain any more, and she could finally stand and walk straight.

Medusa stared at Chris incredibly before asking, "Why did you heal me, and why aren't you tired?" Chris chuckled as he simply answered, "I healed you in the case that whatever we find in Tartarus, that you'd be able to at least somewhat defend yourself. I also did that because a certain friend of mine wanted me to use a bit of his darkness to give to you, explaining why I'm not drained from healing you."

Medusa gasp and genuinely smiled at the mention of Chris's friend, seeing as to how they got pretty close in the past. Before Medusa could reminisce too much, she slammed the butt of her staff to create a dark corridor to the left side of Chris and her.

Chris gestured towards the portal, simply stating, "Ladies first." The Queen of the Underworld rolled her eyes as she walked in the portal with Chris following closely behind her.

* * *

_Tartarus __(Devastation - Mario &amp; Luigi: Superstar Saga)_

Tartarus was the location beneath the main level of the Underworld, where the Underworld Castle stood. It was one of the lowest places in the Underworld and it was also one of the most well guarded places too, seeing as that it was the place where the titans were sealed.

Well the place was heavily guarded until the tremors struck the place the worse than any of the Underworld.

The bridges were totally destroyed as was a lot of other patrolling the areas advanced reapers used to patrol. Several of the rocks that hung above the ground had been crumpled down into rubble and took several of the patrolling reapers with them. The remaining advanced reapers were in a panic screaming and searching the cells that held the titans within them, so far with none of them having luck seeing as to how a lot of rocks blocked the ways to cells.

When a Reaper got to a point where it could proceed no further, it quickly returned to the leader of the new Reapers to receive new orders.

The main source of the commands and issuing orders in a matter of seconds notice was surprisingly human-like. A pale and tall male with a head of messy dark purple hair was pointing in many directions and telling a group of reapers what to do. The man's amber eye's rapidly looked from one place to another at the carnage around him. The half-rolled-up-sleeves on his white buttoned shirt started to become undone with all the movement he was doing, before he quickly rolled them back up with his fingerless black gloves. The silver chains looped around his black skinny jeans jingled as he ran from one spot to another. The red studs on his ears glistened in the sweat that he was in from trying to handle the situation.

The man sighed to himself when he got a moment's peace, but that was soon interrupted with him sensing a dark corridor opening behind him. The lead reaper looked behind him and saw Medusa and Chris step out of the corridor as it dissolved behind them. The both of them quickly taking in the chaos and confusion that surrounded them, until Medusa laid her eyes on Quill.

Medusa quickly walked up to the lead Reaper, with Chris slowly trailing behind her, with her asking, "Quill, what's happening here?" The lead Reaper now known as Quill shook his head, before answering, "That huge tremor after Hades defeat happened, according to the other reapers patrolling around here!"

Quill finally took notice to Chris before asking, "Um, Lady Medusa, who's this person behind you?" Chris looked at the rocks and started to walk towards them before answering, "My name is Chris." Chris then started to punch, kick, and throw the rocks out of his way skillfully and quickly before heading inside the blocked pathway.

Quill, observing Chris's strength, stated in awe and some hope, "Wow! I like the way he handles things! Is he my new servant or what?"

Medusa not in the mood to deal with any of Quill's antics, quickly hit the Lead Reaper on the head with her staff, hissing out, "Idiot! I don't have time for your stupidity! Just tell me what happened before you got here!"

Quill rubbed his head and groaned, before moaning out, "I was currently in the hunt for Hades's soul, while sending more and more Reapers to go and search for it! That was until I got a emergency alert from my reapers stationed down here!"

Medusa looked at the area Chris had just entered and started to notice a pattern at the ways the rocks fell. They all fell into the locations leading to the cells and to where the most reapers were post before being squashed by the rocks.

Just as Medusa was about to ask Quill if he noticed the pattern yet, which was highly unlikely given how Quill had been trying to gather as many reapers as possible, Chris came out of the cell he cleared with a disturbed look on his face.

Taking no more time Chris quickly walked up to Medusa and Quill telling them, "Destroy any rocks that are in the way to the cells! And check the cells to see if the Titans are still in them!" Chris then summoned shadow copies of himself as they spread out and started to break away the rocks.

Medusa wasting no time to dawdle around started sending out explosive flames to all of the rocks and summoned a few Monoeyes to check each and every one of the cells she couldn't check.

Being a bit delayed to the news, Quill finally understood what to do and started to command the reapers to break the rocks and to check the Titans's cells. Quill also summoned his own black scythe with purple runes in it and started to hack away at the rocks.

After a few minutes of breaking, hacking, and slashing at rocks, and all of the cells had been checked, some very disturbing news had dawned upon the three sentient beings.

The Titans had escaped.

Chris, in his anger, slammed his fist into the ground causing a small tremble enough to surprise Quill and his reapers.

Medusa sighed and shook her head as she was the first one to speak after that moment of silence, "The other gods must know about this, immediately!"

Chris nodded his head as he recomposed himself, stating, "They must." Chris then opened a dark corridor stating, "while you tell them the news, I will work in the shadows and see if I can find any rouge Titans, but seeing as to how this was planned I doubt it."

The Queen of the Underworld nodded her head, and stated, "I will keep in touch with you Chris, see if you can your other half to help as well. We're going to need all the help we can get..." Chris nodded in understanding before walking through the dark corridor and leaving.

Medusa then turned to Quill, and ordered "Quill, investigate the cells that were holding the Titans for any possible breaks. I'm going to need a good explanation as to how the Titans escaped, especially if Olympus is going to stick their noses into this..."

Quill nodded his head in confirmation, and saw Medusa open a dark corridor for herself.

As The Queen of the Underworld started to make her way towards the corridor Quill started to ask, "Lady Medusa?" Medusa stopped as she turned around and looked at Quill curiously. "Am I getting paid over time for this?"

Quicker than Quill could blink Medusa teleported herself right in front of Quill and smacked him hard with her staff. As quickly as she came to him she left him, muttering something along the lines of 'idiotic pest' before the dark corridor closed behind her.

Quill rubbed his sore head as groaned, and turned his attention back towards the reapers awaiting his command. After taking a moment Quill started to shout orders again and started to personally investigate the cells himself muttering along the way, "Oh boy! Necro's not going to be happy about this!"

Unbeknownst to Medusa, Quill, or Chris a shadowy crow emerged from some of the rubble that was made from the tremors and from the cleanup. The crow made an audible chirp as it started to fly up to the higher levels of the Underworld heading into the overworld, a shadowy aura falling off of it and disappearing as it continued to fly.

* * *

**superzbigz: *shrugging* Well now that was interesting! Wonder how the titans escaped and all that! *thinks about it* Oh wait... I do know... *shrugs* Meh I surprise my self at times! Right Zack? Chris?**

**Zack &amp; Chris: *still talking about their tangent inaudibly***

**superzbigz: *nodding head* Well that's helpful for once! Now I can make these character bios no problem!**

* * *

**Medusa:** The current (and maybe permanent) Ruler of the Underworld. She was still battle damaged from her battle with Hades, but was healed by Chris (sound familiar to something else that Chris did when he was first introduced?). She is now tasked with the duties of the Underworld and it's inhabitants, no matter how annoying they are. She will also be the one to tell the gods about the Titans having escaped how well will things go for her?

**Chris:** The "Master of Pain" as called by Medusa. He seems to know that something is up, and unfortunately he's right. With the Titans being released and Hades's soul hiding somewhere, he's got a lot on his plate as to what he needs to do. Just who is this other 'half' he and Medusa keep referring to, and will this 'half' be of any assistance to them as of now? (creator: **superzbigz)**

**Quill:** The new leader of the Reapers. While he himself is not of the look of the reapers, the reapers follow his command loyally and willingly. he also seems to be kinda absent minded too, seeing as to how many times his head is assaulted by Medusa's staff. He also brought mention to a person named Necro and him not being happy. Is this the same Necro that was turned into the Great Reaper by Hades's influence? (creator: **Nekokitty13)**

**The Shadowy Crow:** A crow that has managed to avoid detection from Medusa, Chris, and Quill. Just what was it doing in that rubble? And does it have any connection to the Titans being set free? And why does it have a shadowy aura falling off of it? (creator: **?)**

* * *

**superzbigz: *nodding head* Okay now that that's all settled and done with I can finally relax a bit and think of what next for the next few chapters!**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think so far! **

**Or leave a review and tell me what you would like to see!**

**And until next time, Peace!**

**~superzbigz**


	3. Mysterious People, Mysterious Dreams

**Mysterious People, Mysterious Dreams**

****I don't own anything except for my OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.****

**superzbigz: *walking back in, sunburned* Everything. Hurts...**

**Zack: *warping in, smiling obnoxiously* Man, the sun cooked you good!**

**Chris: *warping in, uncaring* Sun or not, it is relieving to see know that you aren't totally gone.**

**superzbigz: *ignoring both of ****their remarks and opens laptop* alright let me get to the reviews!**

* * *

**Martyn:** Yeah it's okay I totally understand (even though this site is more forgiving on logging in than other ones tbh). And I'll take any more ideas if you have them, even though I can't promise I'll use them all, or won't alter them to better fit the story.

**NekoKitty13:** I'm glad you like how I portrayed him! And don't worry about not responding to me as quickly as possible! Life has been keeping me busy as well!

* * *

**Zack: *shaking head* Only two reviews? For shame!**

**Chris: *rolling eyes* To be honest the story hasn't really gotten started yet and everyone has been doing their own thing**

**superzbigz: *nodding head* Yeah life has been pretty hectic for me as of late! And it just so figures that my head thinks of all these wonderful story ideas when it happens... Oh well, those ideas are for another time! For now you guys enjoy this chapter, this should be setting up events for the story to officially start!**

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

_At a local bar in Athens (Club 64 - Paper Mario Music)_

Near the outskirts of the city of Athens, laid a local bar that was more commonly used by humans. It was a nice quiet bar, that many warriors knew about to calm their nerves after a long tiring stressful day.

The bar itself consisted of several booths aligned on the sides of the walls and the bar's corners. Several tables accompanied with chairs also lay scattered around the bar. Near the very back of the bar, opposite to the double doors used to enter the bar, was the bar itself. The bar was aligned with many drinks, ranging from simple drinking water, to drinks that could put the toughest of warriors to sleep. Behind the bar was another set of double doors leading into the kitchen.

Usually, the bar was full of different warriors and many different beings, socializing about their day, past battles, and/or any of their past experiences that was worth sharing. But because it was such a beautiful night outside this night, many of the bar's usual customers were out enjoying the night while it lasted.

Only a few people remained in the bar itself, one of them being a girl in her late teens sitting on one of the bar stools at the bar, drinking from a hot mug of non-alcoholic herbal tea.

The woman picked up the mug of tea with her fingerless black and purple on the end gloves, with brown and purple armbands on her biceps, and put it down as she stared at the liquid inside of the mug with her violet eyes. She blew one of her brunette bangs out of her face, and re-adjusted her purple veil that flowed down her long brunette hair laying on her back. She wore a black sleeveless shirt that stopped at her ribs, showing her midriff. She also wore a purple skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. Just below her knees she wore black leg-bands, with purple and black on the ends boots.

The girl sighed to herself and massaged her temples, as the black haired waitress came up to the woman asking, "Another non-alcoholic tea for you? Cardinal?"

The girl, now know as Cardinal, slowly (and carefully) nodded her head, responding with, "Yeah, another tea should help this pounding headache I have..."

The waitress shook her head in dismay, and grabbed the kettle that held the tea, commenting, "Those bandits really did a number on your head, huh?"

Cardinal slowly nodded her head again responding with, "Well, not all of them gave me this headache, it was that weird mage one with that strange relic in their hand."

The waitress gave Cardinal a puzzled look, honestly responding with, "I sadly don't know anything about any strange relics that can/would induce a headache to any enemies"

Cardinal allowed a small smile on her face to form, as she reassured, "Don't worry about it, it's no big deal as of now. Besides, I'm too tired to try and go out there now and find those bandits, even if they are nearby, I have no current whereabouts of where they are and what they have for defenses." The black haired waitress sadly nodded her head, and gave Cardinal a sad smile as she returned to cleaning up the bar and heading into the back of the bar.

Cardinal sighed to herself in disappointment, as she remembered why she was chasing the bandits in the first place. The bandits had originally raided her village and many other neighboring villages of their medical supplies. Cardinal had been busy with a monster the bandits had summoned to keep her, and any other guardians busy, letting them get cleanly away with most of the villages's medical supplies.

After dealing with the monster Cardinal was the only one that was quick enough to catch up to the bandits using her dark magic and natural speed. Unfortunately for her, the bandits had an ace up their sleeve and had used this strange relic with markings she thought she had seen before. But before she was able to get a good look at the relic, the mage absorbed some kind of energy from the relic, and used it to create a psychotic wave at her (and a few of the mage's teammates). This wave caused Cardinal to back down from her chase and let the bandits get away.

And now here she was, talking with the waitress, owner of the bar, and close friend, recovering from the psychotic wave that had caused her pursuit to halt. And now she had lost the trail that the bandits had left behind, and had no idea of where their hideaway was.

_'If only there was someway to find the bandits...'_ she thought to herself as she took another sip from her mug of tea, unaware of the approaching figure behind her. It only took a few seconds for Cardinal to see the looming shadow that blocked the lights from the candles lit up around the bar.

Cardinal turned around to see a dark skinned man with platinum eyes, and a massive afro, wearing dark grey robes that covered his tall form.

He had a friendly smile on his face as he waved, and apologetically greeted, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the owner of this bar, but I do believe you said that you dealt with some bandits and a strange artifact/relic?"

Cardinal warily nodded her head, and answered, "Yes that's what we were talking about, what do you wish to know about our conversation?"

The man noticed Cardinal's weariness and chuckled smugly while shaking his head, "Where are my manners?" The man then took a bow before, introducing himself, "I am known as the Z-Keeper!" The man, now known as the Z-Keeper, locked his platinum eyes with Cardinal's violet ones and asked "And you are?"

Cardinal made no movements and kept her eyes on the Z-Keeper at all times, introducing herself as, "My name is Cardinal. Cardinal Drake. And I want to know what exactly you want from me."

The Z-Keeper gave no physical indication of being revealed of his true purpose, he simply shrugged as he motioned to the seat near by Cardinal asking, "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

Cardinal nodded her head cautiously, and watched the Z-Keeper sit on the seat with ease, as he positioned himself to have a conversation with her. The Z-Keeper then sighed, stating, "Look, I'm going to blunt and to the point with you."

The Z-Keeper then reached into his robes and immediately pulled out a relic that looked nearly identical to the relic that the bandits used on Cardinal. Seeing the surprised look on Cardinal face, put a smirk on the Z-Keeper's face as he smugly confirmed, "Oh, so you do know what these are!"

Cardinal immediately allowed dark energy to flow into her hands and started to get into a defensive position while glaring at the Z-Keeper. "If you're with those bandits-" Cardinal started to threaten the Z-Keeper with, but was cut off by the Z-Keeper's nonchalant response.

"Calm down!" the Z-Keeper said with a roll of his eyes. "If I was with the bandits I would've gone for the chance to strike first the moment I saw you!" Cardinal continued to glare at the Z-Keeper and stopped the flow of dark energy from her hands, while demanding, "Well go on! Tell me what you wanted to tell me!"

The Z-Keeper then chuckled stating, "Well now since we both know that you've had some experience in the past with one of these relics, I suppose it'd be best to tell you what they are and why the one you saw the bandits use against you did what it did!"

Cardinal took her eyes off of the Z-Keeper to stare at the relic on the bar's top, and started to look at the symbols on the relic.

She grunted in surprise when she realized what the relic was and looked at the Z-Keeper in shock, stating, "The symbols on that relic! Those symbols were the same ones the titans used when they were in power!"

The Z-Keeper nodded his head, confirming, "Yeah! And not only do they have the symbols of the titans on them! They also posses a few 'unique' powers to them!"

Cardinal then looked at the Z-Keeper in confusion, asking "So why are you showing me this relic? And what exactly did you hope to accomplish out of me seeing this?"

The Z-Keeper frowned for the the first time in front of Cardinal, and answered, "I'm showing you this relic, so you know what type of danger these hold, especially if they're connected to the titans!" The Z-Keeper then stared at Cardinal in the eyes, before stating "And I also hope that I could convince you to join my cause in collecting these relics before something 'tragic' happens with them in the wrong hands."

Cardinal stared at the Z-Keeper for a moment, before sighing in defeat, stating, "Well fire away Z-Keeper! Give me a reason I should even consider helping you!"

The Z-Keeper smiled confidently, before stating in a sing-song voice, "Let's just say for one I know of the bandit's hideaway, and where they're keeping all of their stash for one!"

Cardinal immediately gasped out loud and stared at the Z-Keeper in disbelief before he continued with, "And let's also say that I want wants best for the world, the titans stripped of their powers before they can cause any real harm!"

The Z-Keeper then started to go into detail with Cardinal listening to each and every word he had to say. Unbeknown to the both of them, a shadowy figure sat at one of the booths listening to every word the Z-Keeper said.

* * *

**1st Person P.O.V.**

_In the skies (Powerful Mario - Super Mario 64)_

I'm doing it, I can't believe it, but I'm really flying!

Sure my "wings" felt a little bit awkward, but I didn't care about them or how odd they felt, the overwhelming joy washed away any complaints I had.

A flap here, a flap there, and I was free to go wherever I pleased. The cool winds brushed past my spiky hair, as I dived down towards the ocean and quickly pulled up.

I laughed to myself in pure glee, as I flapped my wings some more gaining speed to compete with the fastest of birds.

In my joy, I was ignorant of one thing...

My wings were burning.

_(music speeding up)_

As soon as I felt the burning sensation, I immediately panicked, doing my best to put out the flames that licked and danced along my beautiful wings.

Immediately after the burning, I fell rapidly towards the ocean, knowing that if I didn't find a way to recover soon, that I wouldn't survive the impact.

In a vain attempt, I started to blow on the flames that had fully engulfed my wings, as my falling speed increased.

Just as I was nearing the ocean, I could hear a male voice shout something, but I couldn't understand it thanks to the high speed winds that assaulted my ears.

Seconds after hearing the voice shout, I saw the harsh blue waves approaching my falling form.

There was no stopping it, I was dead, and I'd soon know what the after life is, if there was one...

* * *

_Palutena's Temple, Pit's room (Solo Menu - Kid Icarus: Uprising)_

**WHUD!**

Pain erupted all over my body, as I was rudely woken up out of my sleep.

Panicked, I looked around at my surrounding and saw that my room was the same as ever. A small room holding nothing more than my bed, a desk I barely use for writing with a fully charged New 3DS on the corner of the desk, a door opposite to the opening doors of my small room which contained my clothes, and a window right over the desk.

From where I was currently located, all I could fell was the hard marble floor. And the pain from falling out of my bed, which hasn't happened that often ever since I've been having these strange dreams...

Speaking of said dreams, I immediately got up and looked at my reflection in the mirror, checking to see if my wings weren't burnt to a crisp.

A sigh of relief left my mouth, as my sapphire eyes looked at the two white wings attached to my back, I then too the opportunity to make sure the rest of my body was okay, looking at my spiky brunette bed-head hair first (I'll brush it later). looking at the rest of myself I saw that I was still in my black pajama shorts and shirt.

Okay, all is well! Pit is still intact!

**"AUGH!"** I heard Lady Palutena scream in anguish from the center of her temple.

_'Well all is not well, I guess...'_ I thought to myself as I quickly entered and exited my closet, all of daily clothing messy and unaligned.

Nearly bursting down my door. I ran towards the center of Lady Palutena's temple, listing the possible reasons as to why she screamed.

We could be under attack, no that's not possible without them making a lot of noise.

Or Lady Palutena could be in the process of being abducted by a strange new enemy, ones based off of some of the weapons I used. No that's not possible either, because she can clearly defend herself, but for how long? Plus if she were defending herself she would at least alert me about it, or the guards would.

And then the worse possible thing appeared in my train of thought...

Lady Palutena was cooking, again!

The very thought of her cooking alone sent me into high gear, as I sprinted down the hallways of her temple, knocking the centurion soldiers out of the way (I'm gonna have to apologize to them later for that).

As I reached the doors of her temple, I kicked them down with a jumping kick, and dropped my jaw at what I was seeing in the center of the temple.

* * *

**superzbigz: *nodding head* Well there we go! I've finally introduced one of the main protagonist to the story!**

**Zack: *clapping sarcastically* It's about time!**

**superzbigz: *glaring at Zack* Well sorry! I was busy with some real world stuff!**

**Chris: *rolling eyes* Before you attempt to reason with the idiot, aren't you going to do character bios first?**

**superzbigz: *nodding head* Oh yeah right lemme get to those right now!**

* * *

**Cardinal Drake:** A girl in her late teens, skilled in the arts of dark magic. She's been chasing these bandits recently, but had to halt her pursuit as one of the bandits used a relic on her. Recovering from her headache, she listens to the Z-Keeper's knowledge as to what exactly the artifacts are and how they can change things. Will she be willing to join this mystery man's cause? (creator: **GodWriting****)**

**Z-Keeper:** The same mysterious hooded being that had hired Yami, is now trying to convince Cardinal to help him in his cause. He mentions something along the lines of "stripping the titans of their powers before anything tragic could happen". What could he possibly mean? (creator: **superzbigz)**

**Pit:** A powerful flightless angel who has taken on foes that are larger than life. His most recent victory over Hades has made his name known across the universe. But why does he keep having these strange dreams, and where are they coming from?

**Palutena:** The goddess of light (and mischief, in some cases), that has watched over humans ever since she banished her sister, Medusa, to the Underworld. She's currently in distress about something. Wonder what it could be?

* * *

**superzbigz: *grinning* Okay peeps now that this chapter's done, I'll get started on the next one!**

**Zack: *curious* Giving them a date?**

**superzbigz: *shaking head* Nope! Don't wanna jinx myself!**

**Chris: *grunting* Speaking of jinxing, I'm leaving before one of you two does it! *warps away***

**Zack: *surprised* Wait what?! Chris come back! I only want to discuss something with you! *warps away***

**superzbigz: *shaking head* That can only end so well... **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think so far! **

**Or leave a review and tell me what you would like to see!**

**And until next time, Peace!**

**~superzbigz**


End file.
